1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic readers and, particularly, to an electronic reader capable of creating a file for recording comments and amendments and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic readers are commonly known. Users can make comments on a file displayed on an electronic reader and amend the file. However, conventionally, the comments and the amended sections are stored together with the displayed file. Therefore, if the users want to look up the comments and/or the amended sections, the users have to open the file and search the comments and the amended sections in the file, which is time consuming. Especially, when the users want to look up the comments and/or the amended sections in more than one related file, the users have to open all those related files, and search the comments and/or the amended sections in each of the files, which is very tedious and time consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic reader capable of creating a file for recording edited sections and method thereof, alleviating the limitations described above.